Physical and chemical properties of powdered materials may be critical parameters in a variety of industrial applications. Among many examples are the construction industry, wherein properties of cement have to be controlled, or the manufacture of lithium-based batteries where properties of the initial powdered electrode active materials must be tested, or in case of super capacitors and in other areas. General chemical analysis, if conducted for testing purposes, can consume a great deal of time and is often not practical for rapid quality control of powdered materials.
The main purpose of the present invention is to provide fast comprehensive non-destructive 100% quality control of powered materials of low conductivity, such as cement or cement-based composites, whether in a containers or on a moving conveyor-type line.
The invention may also be used for testing properties and for quality appraisal of powered materials that are used as active components in electrodes of chemical power sources such as lithium batteries, super capacitors, or as initial powdered components of solid electrolytes of power sources such as solid oxide fuel cell or thermal batteries.
The invention is based on the use of an electromagnetic method including an algorithmic procedure for processing informative signals, and devices for the non-destructive testing of powered compositions of dielectric materials, such as cement and related materials based on cement including stucco, grouts, and the like.
The resulting data represent the electrical properties of the powdered material. Electrical properties of powdered materials are determined on the basis of the values for a set of parameters including quality factor (Q-factor), capacitance, dissipation factor, and dielectric permeability of the material. Using appropriate calibration, these parameter values can be related to such characteristics as moisture content, particle size, and material composition.
The method and device allow determination and distinction between powdered material samples of adequate quality for a specific intended purpose (“Good” samples) and samples inadequate for that same specific intended purpose (“Bad” samples). The sensitivity and specificity of the present invention in this regard has been demonstrated, as describe below, by differentiating between powdered compositions comprised of various different ratios of “Good” and “Bad” materials in various samples compositions, thus indicating gradations of quality.
By this approach, it was demonstrated that the present invention was capable of distinguishing the differences between samples with various quantities of impurities or unwanted reaction products, and to determine the extent of sample degradation or aging.
Along with the development of the electronic and electromechanical device components and the software program for processing sensor signal information, a method for calibration was devised and applied for each type of powdered composition to be tested. This calibration routine is based on data points obtained from known “good” and “bad” samples of a given initial composition. The calibration data is provided to the signal processing program and is used by the program for interpreting the sensor signals obtained on “unknown” samples of the same type and intended composition. This allows for simplified measurements that are quite reliable.